The invention relates to lighting apparatus and particularly to a compact energy saving fluorescent lamp adapter which is easily installed into incandescent lamp sockets.
The substantial rise of energy costs in recent years has focused attention on the use of energy efficient light sources. Fluorescent lamps have, for example, been widely recognized as being more efficient than conventional incandescent lamps. Such fluorescent lamps, which are also referred to as low pressure discharge lamps, have not been used as widely as would be expected in view of the substantial differences in operating costs as compared to incandescent lamps because special ballasts and sockets are required and are not convenient to install in residential applications. For example, a typical table lamp does not easily accommodate a fluorescent lamp and its associated ballast and socket.
Small fluorescent lamps having a length of approximately six inches and utilizing two small diameter side-by-side sealed tubes, which are joined near one end of each tube, are now being marketed by North American Philips Lighting Corporation of Highstown, N.J. The lamps are identified by the trademark "PL*". Such lamps utilize a special base and require an external ballast and special lamp holder. It is not simple to build an adapter which will engage a medium screw socket and also fit in typical table lamps. Such table lamps commonly have a medium screw socket to which is attached a "harp" which has members extending upwardly to support a lampshade. The harps which are commonly used have been designed for use with conventional incandescent lamps, and limit the length as well as the diameter of any light bulb. In the case of the PL* lamp, the harp limits the dimensions of the combination of the PL* lamp, the ballast, and the adapter.